Victor by Victor: The Chronicles
by Jamez S
Summary: Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen survived the 74th Hunger Games. These are the stories of the victors after them. The Quarter Quell was different and the rebellion never happened. One shots of the 75th through the 110th Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1: Alto Dawn D8

**Authors Note: Hello, readers, friends and complete and outermost strangers. This is a side story for my two other stories. It's a way that the readers could get a little more insight on the upcoming mentors. We won't here from them in a while, as we are still in the reaping. ****Enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

**Alto Dawn POV**

Sarah, Vince. I'm doing this for you. My metal plate rises. I'm immediately blinded by the sunlight. I look around. We're all spread out around the cornucopia. Each of us on our metal plates. The salt water sits still, adding to the suspense. I look deep into the mound of the cornucopia, but I can only see weapons. There are two ways of getting there. One, swim. But that's not really an option for me. Two, walk among the walkways. But that'll mean that I will run into another tribute. Then the last option is to turn around, run and come back later.

The gong goes off and I have to make a decision. I'm sprinting into the bloodbath. The tribute to my right is the little boy from 10. I run past him and into the cornucopia. I grab a sword and some knives, before I turn and run.

I duck just in time. The older woman from district 1 throws a spear at me. I duck again, but keep on moving towards the foliage. The jungle isn't very inviting, but neither are the screams behind me. I hope Lucy survives. She's only twelve. As my district partner, I should hope she does well. She doesn't deserve to die, but none of us do. But, I have to make it back. For my family. My wife and my son. They'll push me through this. I continue to run, deep into the jungle. It's extremely humid, because I can't stop sweating.

I here rustling behind me and I instinctively turn to encounter my foe. It's the fifty year old from seven. He looks just as startled as I do. No doubt he has a family, a home and a life. We both don't deserve to be here. We're both over eighteen. It's no fair.

His axe is still poised to attack, but he stops and says," Allies?"

I think about it, but don't let my guard down. I extend my hand out so he can shake it. And shake it he does. But we both know. Know that it can only be temporary. Only one of us can survive and I swear for my family, it'll be me.

* * *

The 75th Hunger Games was the third Quarter Quell. The age limit for reaping was 12-75. But, every citizen only had one slip entered. The Quarter Quell was just as exciting as they anticipated. While the reaping from the career districts were more intense than usual, this year was bound for excitement. Eight people died in the bloodbath. Both old and young, as twelve year old Lucy. Alto Dawn became allies with the fifty year old, Cilan Matthews, and they were a team to be reckoned with. Quickly discovering the trick of this year's arena, they always were a step ahead. They worked well together, while the other tributes slowly died off. But, they slipped up. The poisonous fog, that has already claimed three lives, took Cilan's. Distraught over his good friends death, Alto wandered into an unknown section. There, the fabled mockingjays were ruthless. He heard the agonizing screams of his wife, his son, and his parents over and over. Giving up and remaining in a crouched position for many hours, several more tributes died. Confused and half mad, Alto emerged from the jungle with only three other tributes remaining. The boy from three was killed by Alto and the man from two finished the older woman from six. In the finale, Alto fought for twenty-four minutes before finishing off his adversary. So, by a knife to the back, Alto became the victor of the 75th Hunger Games. At twenty-eight years of age, Alto Dawn also became the oldest tribute to ever win the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Authors Note: So basically, the quarter quell was different. The arena was the same and the rebellion never happened. Both Katniss and Peeta won, but no one was allowed to do the multiple suicide again. So, I know it was small, but I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Xenon Sancus D2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So I decided to upload this chapter and for the 112th, the district 10 reaping will be up tonight. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Xenon Sancus District 2 POV**

"We should leave soon."

I look up from my meal of fried fish. My girlfriend, Freya, whispers again," It's almost to the final eight. Besides, we'll do better by ourselves."

I stare deep into the emerald green eyes of my sweetheart. Her eyes used to be full of happiness and joy, but now are set in a permanent look of determination and despair. But, I don't think we should do it yet, so I say," The time for the anthem is drawing near. Let's wait to see if the guy from seven is still out there."

"If the others find out that he died, it'll be chaos."

I nod,"I know. We have to be prepared."

"Yo! Cuddlebugs, you gonna help move the stuff or are you gonna keep talking about trying to find a place to make out?"

Freya immediately glares at the district 1 male, Conrad. He thinks he's the leader because he got an eleven in training. I received a ten and Freya a nine. The only other living member of our group, the female from four, Eva, also received a ten. The only other threats were our deceased allies. The girl from one and the guy from two were killed by the guy from seven, who received a ten as well.

So we get up, knock the dirt off of our pants and walk over to the cornucopia. Eva is fiddling with a crate and Conrad is sharpening his sword, desperately trying to look important. We stare at him for a few minutes, causing him to look up and point at the crates,"Uh, move them."

I ask, not trying to hide the annoyance in my voice,"And what will you be doing?"

"I will be-"

He's cut off by a knife to the left side of his head. I sharply turn around and see the guy from seven and the small girl from eight. I don't remember her scoring very high, but if she killed him from there, then she can't be taken lightly. I quickly grab my sword and Freya grabs her bow. Eva snatches some spears and doesn't waste any time. She's chucking them as fast as possible.

I run ahead, waiting to meet the guy from seven. He has a double bladed axe, which is stained with blood. Our weapons clash head on. I'm not holding anything back and neither is he. That's the thing about district 7. They're basically careers with their jobs in the forest. He's fighting very aggressively, but lacks balance. That's the only difference between the careers and district 7. We see the fight, they just swing at a tree. I almost dance around him, waiting to strike. He keeps swinging away, trying to cut me down. I keep on blocking his attacks until I see it, my chance. I hit low, slicing his knee. He immediately drops his weapon and falls to the ground. I walk towards him, but he spits at me. I actually didn't expect that and for some reason, it throughs me off guard. Then he tries to stand, but is cut off by Freya's arrow. I wake out of my shock. I look over at her, and give her a thumbs up. She smiles, for a moment. A knife to her shoulder and another to her side, causes her to fall off of the crate in a heap. I look at the assailant. The girl from eight is standing over a dead Eva. She has two knives drawn, smiling wickedly. She looks at me charges. I meet her attack, giving it everything I have. Fully enraged by this little evasive girl, I swing hard. Every strike is full of hate and fury. My powerful blows knock the knives out of her hand. She stumbles back, falling to the ground.

She sneers as she speaks, "You careers. You're all a bunch of jerks! I don't know who would want to train to kill other kids."

I stand over her, sword in hand," You're right. We kill. So let me do my job and you do yours."

She spits out,"Which is?"

I say one word before I end her life,"Die!"

* * *

In a old temple, the 76th Hunger Games took place. One couple, Xenon and Freya, stole the show. Freya was reaped and surprisingly, no one volunteered. In order to try to get his girlfriend out alive, Xenon volunteered. The bloodbath produced eleven deaths, with Xenon taking two. The unlikely alliance between the boy from seven and the girl from eight, stormed through the other tributes. Taking out the girl from 1, they decided to attack the careers. The battle took place in the front of the temple, and next to the cornucopia. The fight yielded five deaths. Xenon finished off the girl from eight, taking his third kill. He barely made it over to his dying girlfriend, who had two deep knife wounds. Already low on blood, she doesn't even try healing herself. Freya spends her last moments, talking to Xenon, before she leaves him. Distraught and alone, Xenon sat in the cornucopia for several days. While crying himself to sleep, three other tributes remained. The boy from 12 was eaten alive by mutated ants, while the girl from 11 died of dehydration. Xenon waited in the cornucopia for his final opponent, the boy from five. But the battle never happened as the young boy fell into a snake pit. Xenon didn't even celebrate as he was announced victor.

Depression and heartache was too much for the eighteen year old. Xenon was greatly troubled over what the girl from eight said. So much, that during his interview, he refused to answer any questions. He began to doubt training tributes and for that, the district shunned him. He wasn't allowed to mentor anyone. Xenon is still alive, but rarely comes out of his house. The only exception is when the President personally asks for his skills in the Capital.

* * *

**Authors Note: So, tell me what you think. I know this is kinda depressing, but I hope it was still interesting. Hope you leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ashlei Eziel D1

**Authors Note: Hey guys. I know, it's been awhile. It I pulled through. Remember, this isn't my main focus. Anyway, here is the 77th victor**

* * *

**Ashlei Eziel POV District 1**

Fools. Silly fools. My alliance is pathetic. My district partner, Quill, the district 2 and district four males, Diantes and Kai. I have them all wrapped around my finger. People have always told me I'm beautiful. That's why my mentor, Cashmere, came up with the brilliant plan. During the bloodbath,I knock out the only other female of our alliance, district 2's Roxy. She trusted me, handing me a sword, only to be killed once her back was turned. The district 4 girl didn't join us. Pacifica was her name. She only scored an eight anyway. We're almost down to the final eight. Just eight more between me and my crown. But it's time to get rid of these fools.

"Hey sexy."

I look up at Quill. Way too conceited for my liking, but he'll do. I just have to get this over with. I lean in, to give him a kiss. I use my most seductive voice to slowly draw him in,"Let's give the audience a show."

He acts unsure, but you can see it in his eyes. He's like a mouse already in the trap. Impossible to escape.

He lands on top of me, closing his eyes while I kiss his neck. While he's unprepared, I quickly grab a plastic bag and pull it over his head. It takes him a moment to register it, but by then he's already panicking. You can see his breaths fogging up the plastic bag, using up his remaining oxygen. He's barely conscious now. I use this time to slash my own arm, and place that bloody knife in his hand. Then, I stab him in the ribcage, and throw him outside. He lands with a thud, groaning and in pain. Diantes and Kai race out of their tents, weapons poised for action. All right. Acting time. I hesitantly walk out of my tent. The shadow of the cornucopia in the moonlight just helps me even more. I barely utter out my words, sniffling for effect,"He tried t-to seduce me."

"What!?"

They both scream at the same time. Then they both look at each other saying," Why do you care?!"

"Me? Because I love her!"

"What! No, I do!"

"We'll see about that. Ashlei, who do you prefer?"

Damn it! "Honestly, I love... look out!"

I scream as Quill starts to move. But Kai is already above my district partner, and the cannon rings out soon after. I pretend to shiver in fear. Enraged, Kai starts to yell at Diantes. I petend to faint, falling to the ground with a thud. They both try to help me, but end up getting onto a fight.I have to hide my smile as they foolishly argue. I can almost feel their intensity, which is followed by the sound of metal on metal. A cannon booms in the distance, but I know that it isn't either of my ''allies''. Their screams and grunts fill the air, but the cannon final sounds. I have to stay still, as the winner lifts my head. I make my eyes flutter open and stare into the beautiful, blue eyes of my district 4 ally.

"Hey, Ashlei."

I act tired and weary," What happened?"

He hesitates, wondering if he should tell the truth. He doesn't.

"You fainted, and we were attacked. Diantes was killed."

"Who was it?'

"Uh... I couldn't tell."

I get up, shakily. He runs into the tent to get me the first aid kit. When he runs in, I prepare myself. He runs out, carrying medicine. He is next to me now, trying to open the bottle. His trident is on the ground, out of his reach.

I shift my grip on the knives behind my back. I speak," You shouldn't lie to me."

He pauses, and looks me in the eye,"What'd you mean?"

I sneer," Such a fool. I know you killed Diantes."

He takes a defensive stance, but it doesn't matter, he's weaponless. I move in a flash, the knives already moving. I slash at him with both wings. He tries to block it with his arms, but I keep slashing. I finally back him into the dark cornucopia. His eyes are actually watering. His arms are bloody, his breaths arre hard and ragged.

He knows its the end, but he asks,"Did you ever love any of us? Tell me the truth."

I smile, but answer him,"I'll tell you the truth for once. I never loved any of you fools."

Boom

* * *

Ashlei Eziel cleverly offed her female ally, leaving the men in the alliance open to her seductive ways. Ruling the careers from behind the curtain, Ashlei let them do all of the early killing. But once she made them turn on each other, she was four deaths away from the crown. In an arena of surprises, she couldn't let her guard down. Under the cover of night, she killed the only other threat in her sleep, the girl from 4. The boy from nine was killed by blood sucking bats, leaving Ashlei and a girl from district 10. It wasn't much of a finale as Ashlei was older and more skilled. The quickly ended the girl's life, leaving Ashlei Eziel the victor of the 77th Hunger Games.

Being stunningly beautiful, Ashlei was unfortunately desired. The Capital fawned over her. It is said that she is the most expensive victor. But to avoid the countless "clients", Ashlei got married, and had two kids. But she was broken. In the 86th Games, her daughter, Adeline, was reaped. She died in the final four. Ashlei was sent into a mild state of depression. She still has appointments every once in a while, but she's left alone now. Over the course of her mentoring career, Ashlei has brought home two victors. She is still living by the 112th Hunger Games, at fifty-two years old.

* * *

**Authors Note: The ending was fairly bland. But, let me know if I did anything wrong. You know, errors or maybe I should make it longer, more informative, etc.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sodis Bracks D5

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. Anyway, here is a mentor that has made an appearance in the 112th Hunger Games. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Sodis Bracks POV District 5**

"I think the coast is clear."

I harshly whisper,"You sure this time?"

One of my allies, Reeva, rolls her eyes,"Yes, I'm sure."

I've seen other tributes do what we're doing. Hide in the worst place possible, no one will find you. Now, the downside is the fact that there are countless number of mutts and traps, just waiting to be unleashed. That's why we're on the move. It's been three days since the bloodbath. Only eight tributes have died so far, but none in the last twenty-four hours. So we figured that the crowd was getting restless. Unfortunately, my district partner died. Her name was Beira. She was fourteen. Even though she's a whole three years younger than me, she's just as mature.

"Will you hurry up?"

I struggle to get up,"Oh, sorry."

"Both of you need to calm down."

Reeva and I turn to our two other allies. There is Rowen from 3 and Stya from 10. Reeva is from district 6. We're quite the mismatch. We leave our eerie cave and step into the moonlight. I'm armed with a curved sword, poised for action. Reeva leads the way through the gigantic jungle. Well, I still can't tell if it's gigantic, or we've shrunk. The spiders, the bees and even the ants are huge.

"What the fuck is that?"

Reeva points at a gigantic plant. It appears to have a mouth, but doesn't move. Rowena quickly looks up.

"Oh, that's a dionaea muscipula."

Stya, who's only twelve, says,"Huh?"

Clearly annoyed, Reeva replies,"English please."

Rowen adjusts his glasses," Sure, it's a venus flytrap."

"Don't care. Is it dangerous?"

He ponders for a moment,"Theoretically, yes. But only if you're an insect or arachnid."

But Stya's screams cut us off. The, what ever he called it, is moving in our direction. Well, not really moving, but more of turning.

Without command, we just start to run. The gamemakers are probably trying to get us to confront another tribute.

We race through the jungle, avoiding all of the enlarged plants. We turn a corner, but to our dismay, we aren't alone.

"Why hello there."

We prepare ourselves for our opponents. The two district 1 tributes are sneering. By the looks of it, they've been running from something as well. If careers are running, then it's bad news.

The blonde female waves her sword,"Looks like I'm finally going to get my first kill."

The guy rolls his eyes,"Calm down Monarch."

"Easy for you to say, you have two kills."

Shivers race down my spine. His mace is drenched red. From the looks of it, he earned both of his kills with the mace.

"All right, I'm impatient. I really don't care what you have to say Astro." She then points her sword at Reeva," Let's dance."

Reeva, never backing down from a challenge, grips her two small blades, and readies herself for combat. I raise my sword as Astro glares me down. The grunts that come from my right let me know that Reeva and Monarch have engaged in a death match. Stya, armed with a whip, flicks it to the male. He barely blocks it and he grunts in rage.

"Oh, a sneak attack. Fine, you wanna play that way."

I yell at Rowen,"Go help Reeva, I've got Stya."

He nods, but his eyes give away his fear. I gulp as the blonde stud from 1 heads towards us. Stya tries to hit him again, but he's prepared. He hurls the mace so the whip wraps around it. He pulls hard, disarming my twelve year old ally. She lets out a small yelp as the whip is torn from her grip. I use this time to slash at our opponent. He senses my movement and moves at the last second. That move saved his life. I was only able to slash his back, as opposed to his neck. He yells in rage, but is still standing. I back up, putting Stya behind me.

_Boom._

I turn my head and see that my ally from district 3 has fallen. But I do't have time to mourn now, Astro is charging at my location. He blindly swings at my head, but I narrowly avoid the big metal ball. While I'm still low, I slice his midsection. He drops his mace. I back away, not sure if i should finish the job. But he pulls out a throwing knife, and I realize that I have no choice. Or do I? But when I see that he doesn't aim for me, I don't think, I move. I race foreward and my blade enters his neck.

_Boom. Boom._

I turn around to the other battle. I am immobilized for a brief moment when I see Reeva on the ground, knife in her back. But if she's dead, then that means... shit!

I turn around in enough tie to block the sword of Monarch. She's sneering, clearly confident in her abilities.

"Thanks for killing Astro. I didn't really want to do it myself. I'm not like Ashlei."

I keep swinging, but she blocks them with ease. She throws me back into a tree. I hit my head hard, which leaves me disoriented. She swings her sword, taunting me.

"I thought district 5 tributes were supposed to be clever. Guess that myth is busted. Both of you were pathetic. The careers cut your partner down to size."

Seeing that I'm not registering what she's saying, she continues,"You know, your district partner? I think her name was Beira."

I try to get up, but my head is spinning. I know the end is near. Though my vision is hazy, my ability to hear is fine. Or so I think. I can hear grunts and screams now, but I can't tell what's going on. My mind is beginning to fade. All I can see is my mom, smiling. Looks like I won't be returning.

* * *

Sodis Bracks his band of misfits did well for the first few days. Camping in the most dangerous part of the arena, they took a big risk. They didn't have any interaction with any other tributes for two days. The mutts, however, were merciless. After running from a gigantic venus flytrap, they encountered two careers. Reeva and Rowen fell to Monarch Ukinis, while the team of Stya Rose and Sodis defeated Astro Levis. But then, Monarch turned her attention to Sodis. Sodis was no match for the well trained career. He was almost finished off by the career, but she got arrogant. She took her time, allowing Stya to jump on from a tree. They fought for a few minutes, with Stya stabbing Monarch's ribcage. However, Stya was wounded and weak. She died in the next hour, unknown to the unconscious Sodis. He woke the next day, confused and alone. The numbers were falling fast as the Capital began to get impatient. A fire ripped through half of the arena, killing three tributes. Sodis escaped the scorching blaze. He was joined by six others in a feast, but was dissapointed in finding out that Stya wasn't among them. Sodis's caution proved wise, as the fish on the table attacked several of the greedy tributes. With several tributes occupied, Sodis made his move. He struck down three other tributes to become the victor of the 78th Hunger Games.

During the playing of the footage, Sodis was extremely disappointed in learning that the young Stya Rose risked her life to save him. He made his thankfulness known as he broke down during the stop at district 10. He was unable to rescue his nephew from the 86th Hunger Games. His sister blamed him for not trying hard enough, leaving him crushed. Yet, Sodis helped bring home two other victors from the power district. He still is mentoring in order to try to justify the one child he wished to return.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well? Let me know what you think by leaving a review. I don't know when I'll be updating again. Talk to you later! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Gallatin Kaiser D2

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long, long, long time. But, here is the latest chapter. I decided to do this chapter a little differently. Let me know if you like it or not! We're exploring the POV of a victor that is related to one of my tributes in my other story. I would like to say that this story is greatly influenced by The Victors Project by Oisin55. Literally, check out his stories. They are freaking amazeballs! he is actually my favorite writer. His stories are just so... awesome. Yeah, that's it. **

* * *

**Gallatin Kaiser D2 male**

"Gallatin, focus."

I roll my eyes at my mentor. Brutus Severius is trying to tell me what to say. I know what I want to say, but he's all worried. The legendary victor is barking orders at me, but I'm no longer intimidated.

"I can't have you do something stupid like Xenon."

Once again, the eye roll. "Really, you want to compare me to Xenon? That's offensive in more ways than one."

The victor's face twists with anger as he says," I'm trying to be safe. I was supposed to retire during the 74th, but Cato fucked up. Then, Xenon took an oath of like… peace and all that shit."

I wave my hand," Calm down. I trained since I was eight, I think I can handle an interview."

He points his finger at my face," You better, or else I will personally break your face."

"Besides, you gotta stop telling me what to do. As soon as I finish this, I'm not going to let people tell me what to do."

"Will you two stop arguing? Gallatin has to get on stage in two minutes."

I turn to my escort, Rilia Dunken. She's decked out in all sorts of colors. I follow her, avoiding the glare of Brutus. Gosh, I handled myself fine before, why the problem now? I wait under the stage. The lights go out, causing a shiver to shoot down my spine. The darkness surrounds me. Immediately, I see him. Spike Harks is coming at me with a mace. I involuntarily grab the closest thing and throw it at him. A man screams out, but it's not Spike. A middle aged man is on the ground, blood flowing from a gash above his left eye.

"What happened?"

Rilia runs over to me," What did you do?!"

I back away from the man," I don't know. I thought I saw Spike."

Other crew members help the man to his feet, but his wound is still red. Rilia hits me on the back of the head,"Ow! What was that for?"

She rolls her eyes," You just tore a fog machine out of the ground and threw it at the manager of the interview. You deserved to be whipped."

I roll my eyes," Why was there a fog machine within the vicinity."

Rilia hits me on the back of the head," I don't know, but you don't have to worry about it. Did Brutus talk to you?"

I shrug my shoulders as hesitant men come over with a new chair and glue it to the plate. Rilia fixes my suit," If you pull something like that again, I will personally throw you off the stage."

She leaves with a huff, her threat looming overhead. One thing that I like about her, she's not afraid to kick some ass. She's a perfect district 2 escort. Two men help me into the red velvet chair. I wait there as it begins to rise. The crowd roars with approval. I just keep a smug smile on my face, one that I've mastered despite what I'm actually feeling. My back is facing the crowd, but slowly begins to turn as Ceaser Flickerman begins to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, you know him as a man who won the games without allies. He's a lone paladin and recorded seven kills! I give you, Gallatin Kaiser! Victor of the 79th Hunger Games!"

My seat is fully at the exact moment that he finishes speaking. I do the usual. Wave and act happy to be there.

"Gallatin, how are you?"

I smile and reply," I'm doing great. How about you?"

An electric green haired Ceaser holds his hand to his heart," Better now. Let's just say, you gave me a heart attack quite a few times in the arena."

I force a laugh," Yeah, I think Brutus would say the same thing."

I know the cameras spin towards my mentor. I use this time to stretch my jaw. It's hard smiling all of the time.

"So, Gallatin, you scored seven kills. Very impressive."

I act polite as I reply," Thank you."

"That's almost as many as your mentor," he says.

I nod, but he keeps speaking," Two off. If that girl from 10 hadn't jumped into the flames, you would've scored that one as well."

Then he says," Now, enough chatter. Let's watch the footage, shall we."

I nod again, just wanting to get this next part over with. The screen starts with me volunteering. The twelve year old boy is reaped, but didn't even move as I ascended the stage. My district partner got some screen time as well.

They highlighted the chariot rides. They skipped forward to my nine in training. I know, could've been a lot better.

The showed a few people and their interviews, but all of mine. They included Spike from 1, my partner, Acadia, and the two from 8, Kara and Aleks.

Next, they show a full view of the arena. A gigantic crater with several small mountain ranges. The bloodbath is shown in full detail. It showed how originally, the girl from 1, Luscia, thought that I was going in their alliance. Well, that earned her a knife in the back. Spike was not happy. He was on the other side of the bloodbath, so he sent the 4's after me.

Varrick and Reagan were their names. Both armed and dangerous, I fought them off. We've moved quite a bit from the bloodbath. I guess they're so concerned about getting rid of me. The attacks are in sync, proving that they've practiced fighting with each other. Reagan gets impatient and comes directly at me with two daggers against my bo staff. I spun it any time she sliced, effectively disarming her right arms. With only one, Varrick tries to engage. For as coordinated as they were, they failed at the end.

Varrick throws a spear, while I spin. I push Reagan, disarming her and sending her off balance. The spear hits her neck right after. Shocked over what he's done, Varrick stays still. He's out of weapons now, and I'm so much faster than him. I walk over to him, knife and staff in hand. His eyes reveal what he won't say. He knows that it's over. But, he just kneels by his partner and kisses her on the cheek.

" Just get it over with."

Nine cannons boomed, with three of them being mine.

There were three powerful forces in the arena. Me, Spike and Acadia, and the two from 8. We all hunted tributes left and right. I got the males from 3 and 5 and on the fourth day and the girl from 9 on the second.

Kara and Aleks were two also strong. Combined, they ended with five kills. They hunted furiously and killed without mercy. Both at the age of seventeen, I respected them.

However, it all ended in the final six. Many of the craters filled with lava, killing a few tributes. A feast was called. You could choose between two baskets, each had your district number on it. The girl from five was the first to run up to the food. She's only fourteen and has been starving since day 1. She chose the smaller basket because it was closer. Spike however, gives no mercy. While she was devouring a chicken leg, he swung his mace that collided with her skull. I actually hadn't seen that happen, so I almost puked right then and there.

Acadia came into the view with her bow ready. I waited silently in the trees. I lost my staff in a mutt attack, but the sponsors gave me a spear. Kara ran into the clearing. I jumped down from my tree, trying to let them kill each other first.

"Ready to die."

The scared look on my face sends chills down my spine. I still can't believe that this all happened three days ago. Aleks attacked me with a sword. His swipes aggressive, but sloppy. I watch myself on the screen. I spun, driving my spear into his foot. His scream pierces my brain, sending me into shock. I can feel myself shaking, but everyone is too focused on the screen.

His scream ends as the Gallatin on the screen uses his own sword against him. I close my eyes for the next part. I know what's happening next. Spike sneaks up behind me, bloody mace in hand. His mace collides with my lower back, effectively crushing part of my spine. I fall to the ground, but so does Spike. I didn't know this, but Acadia shoots Spike in the neck. She's bleeding, on the verge of death herself. She was able to take out Kara, but received fatal damage.

There we were. The final battle. No weapons raised, no shouts of anger or joy, and no hate for the adversary. Just two kids, struggling to stay alive.

Boom.

The final cannon boomed still echoes through my ears. I remember thinking that I died. I didn't know who won. I had to be lifted into the helicopter, not for my burial, but for my victory. Gallatin Kaiser, emotionless and paralyzed from the waist down.

* * *

The crowd roared, thrilled with the video. Me? I remained emotionless. I waved and smiled, shook hands with important people, but I didn't care. I went home to my family, thrilled with my victory. Now, all of my five siblings want to be victors. Little did I know, I was still told what to do. The Capital forced me to mentor, even my own family. Cousins and siblings, gone. The Capital also has made me serve them. I began to realize that it could've been better if Acadia won. My family wouldn't be obsessed with the games. I wouldn't be a slave to the Capital.

Freedom.

I never realized how valuable that word is. It means so much. The Capital took it away, but soon. Soon they won't have that power anymore. I may not have the power, but one will come. Someone that will bring us freedom.

* * *

**Authors Note: So, what'd you think? I think it was okay. I'm trying a couple different formats. This is more of just a way to challenge myself as a writer. Here are some questions to let me know what you think.**

**1\. Did you like this format?**

**2\. Suggestions?**

**Thanks soooo much for reading!** **;)**


End file.
